


Яркий

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Как фруктовый лёд. Навеяно потрясающей удаленной работой по Нишихине(POV Нишиноя
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 2





	Яркий

Ты очень яркий. Как фруктовый лед.  
Как разноцветный волейбольный мячик.  
И что-то вновь внутри меня поет,  
Когда ты снова на площадке скачешь.

Ты очень яркий. Я готов на все,  
Подольше бы со мной ты оставался...

И ты влюбился. Это мне везет?  
А, может быть, я просто размечтался?


End file.
